


青鸟 上

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	青鸟 上

　　你见过黑色的光吗？  
　　  
　　他说他见过。  
────────────────────────────  
　　  
　　弗德雷帝国议事厅。  
　　  
　　可能是由于上次会议时的迟到引发了不少争论，第32席骑士今天是第一个出席的。同他一起到达的，还有新上任的第33席骑士。  
　　  
　　他管自己叫桐谷和人。32对此感到好笑，帝国骑士只有姓氏和代号，并没有名字，因为名字代表个人，而他们从出生起便被选中成为帝国骑士并接受严格教育，包括思想钳制，他们的身心忠于国家，他们只为国家效力。  
　　  
　　他们所处的时代，工业文明才刚兴起一个世纪，准确来说，是源于其他侵略国的文明。在四分五裂的局面下，弗徳雷帝国仍然受教会的掌控，只可惜史提西亚女神的庇佑并不能为他们抵御坚船利炮的威胁。  
　　  
　　迫于亡国灭种的压力，公理教会选择改革：比如定期召开帝国议会，但议席只归贵族与骑士所有；宪令规定公民信仰自由，但每月需向教会缴纳高额的“忏悔金”……面对生存危机，教会依旧延续独裁统治。可想而知，假使没有这些忠心耿耿的骑士，弗徳雷帝国或许早就从世界版图中消失了。  
　　  
　　尽管帝国骑士均为Alpha，但他们长期奉行禁欲指令——32除外。32有私心，他并不是一名合格的帝国骑士，比如说现在他就非常想把到处乱逛的桐谷和人摁在地上，在圣洁女神的雕像前肏哭他，把他身为Alpha的自尊碾碎，再品尝他绝望的哀求。32知道这有反常态，但他顾不得那么多了，他只知道自己应该感激弗徳雷的那些狗屁改革，多亏了易服政令，他才能看到那双在西裤包裹下瘦劲笔直的腿，才能听到那双皮鞋踏在木质地板上发出的“啪嗒”声。  
　　  
　　然而最令32着迷的并非以上两者，而是随着桐谷和人步伐的挪移，裤管来回摆动，时有时无地露出来的那点白色袜子。32的视线就粘在他裤口与皮鞋中间的位置，他承认这个嗜好是有些怪僻，但也不难理解：因为在严丝合缝的黑色中，那是最贴近肉体的部位，其上薄且贴身的白色布料就是欲盖弥彰。所以当桐谷和人经过32面前时，桐谷和人一瞬间便明确地感知到了从32身上爆发出来的信息素，32坐在椅子上握住了他的脚踝，他立刻错开另一只脚以保持平衡，不料32直接起身把他压倒在地上。  
　　  
　　真是令人烦躁的气味。这是两个人此刻共同的想法。  
　　  
　　“怎么？白日宣淫？”桐谷和人的语气里充满嫌恶。  
　　  
　　32用指腹摩挲着桐谷和人的脸：“真冷淡啊，就不能像那天晚上一样主动？”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人听完他的话，脸色愈发阴沉。  
　　  
　　数十天前。32一如往常般结束了巡查工作，他驾车回到住处，穿过庭院，发现后门是虚掩着的，他关好门，捡起地上的金属丝，步入室内。  
　　  
　　有人来了。  
　　  
　　甫一进屋，32就觉察到整个房间都像是被笼罩上了一层不祥的红色，空气在扭曲，在颤抖。他走过玄关，在正厅的沙发上找到了陌生信息素的源头——这里有个正处于易感期的Alpha。  
　　  
　　沙发上那个衣衫不整的黑发男人也注意到了32，他冲32眨了眨眼睛：“嗨。”  
　　  
　　32对此没有做出反应，他打算把这个疯子拎出去再跟他讲话，一个同性不请自来地闯入自己的房间并留下他发情的气味，这很容易激怒领土意识极强的Alpha。  
　　  
　　但桐谷和人比32料想的要疯多了，32刚一接近桐谷和人，就被他圈进了怀里，然后下一秒他的嘴巴里就多出一条肆无忌惮的舌。这一系列动作发生得过于突然，32头脑发懵，等到他反应过来桐谷和人已经在扒他的裤子了。  
　　  
　　“你稍微清醒一下，去找个Omega，喂……”32皱眉抗拒道：“同性做爱是犯法的。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人闻言，一手抚住32的后颈，迫使他与自己对视，另一只手伸向别处：“别担心，‘眼睛’们不在。”32瞳孔骤缩，他接过桐谷和人从外衣暗袋里掏出来的单筒望远镜，这正常应该出现在监视他的人手中。32查探完窗外的情况，那些“眼睛”确实离岗了，他敌对道：“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　“忘记做自我介绍了，我叫和人，桐谷和人。从今天起就是你的同僚第33席帝国骑士了，初次见面，多多指教啊，前辈。”  
　　  
　　32认为这个人的脑袋肯定是刚被门夹过，不然他怎么能编造出如此拙劣的谎言，要不然就是弗雷德真要自取灭亡，培养出这种专门扒人裤子的帝国骑士。32诘问道：“你来做什么的？”  
　　  
　　“别紧张，我没有恶意的。”桐谷和人为表诚心，把身上能装东西的地方掏了个遍，末了还抖了抖自己的外衣，只从里面掉出来一盒烟。32继续冷冷地注视他，桐谷和人迎着他审视的目光，捧起Alpha那根可观的阳物嘬了一口：“不考虑跟我玩玩吗，前辈。我可没带什么危险品，不信你来检查检查？”说完还暧昧地往下扯了扯自己的领口。  
　　  
　　长期使用抑制剂的32第一次体验到了被Alpha本能控制住的感觉。他们的信息素纠缠在一起，就像32揪起桐谷和人的头发，撬开他的嘴，桐谷和人也同样做出回应，他们互相啃咬，交换血液。这与甜情蜜意毫无关系，纯粹是两头困兽在交战，他们都要逼迫对方向自己臣服。两人从沙发滚到地上，又从地面回到沙发，过程中不断有东西被打翻或击碎的声音，但都没有人在意。比起那些软得几乎一碰就能化成水的Omega，征服一个Alpha更能给予32快感。他欣赏着对方因为激斗后的急促呼吸而上下起伏的小麦色胸膛，疤痕交错且肌肉匀称。32看到桐谷和人的身体明显往沙发里陷了一下，不再做出挣扎。是32赢了，现在他要以胜利者的姿态享用猎物。  
　　  
　　32的牙齿没入了身下人颈部脆弱的皮肤，如果他有锋利的獠牙，恐怕下一步就是咬断桐谷和人跃动着的血管。他的手顺着桐谷和人腰腹两侧的沟壑一路向下，他捏了捏Alpha狰狞的性器，然后继续——  
　　  
　　“你这里还没退化完？”  
　　  
　　32摸到了性器后藏着的一条缝，那是Omega用于受精和生产的阴户，少数Alpha的生育功能未完全退化，就只剩下了一个没有毛发遮掩，阴唇紧闭的缝隙。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人听出32声线中的愉悦，惊恐道：“你要干什么？”  
　　  
　　“检查一下这里有没有窝藏什么不好的东西。”32的手指剐蹭着他的入口。  
　　  
　　“草，你疯了吗，你可进不去那儿……”桐谷和人话说到一半，就因为下体的疼痛而失了声，他绷紧身体，上齿咬破了下唇。Alpha即便有阴道，也窄得容纳不下任何异物了，这不过是自然演进中遗落下的小小缺憾。  
　　  
　　32只探进去一个指节，桐谷和人就已经疼得面色煞白，冷汗直流，他受罪的惨状更激起了32的施虐欲。  
　　  
　　沙发的垫子已经被桐谷和人抓破了，白絮从裂口里露出来。他强忍着疼痛用膝盖顶了一下32：“手拿走，我给你用后面。”  
　　  
　　“不要，我嫌脏。”  
　　  
　　32又伸进去的两根手指阻断了桐谷和人的破口大骂，桐谷和人感到眼前发黑，他竭力抬头想要制止这场暴行，模糊的视野中他看见32的手指沾上了自己的血，而后他的神经才做出迟钝的反应。桐谷和人吼出了声，随着32手指的深入，他嘶吼的声音时高时低，最后他哑着嗓子估计自己的声带应该是坏了。桐谷和人的最后一点力气用在了摇头上。  
　　  
　　32对准穴口扶住肉茎，见桐谷和人嘴唇发颤地可怜样，32状似温柔地舔了舔他脸上的泪。  
　　  
　　“进去了哦。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人怀疑自己已经死了。  
　　  
　　Alpha的甬道越收越紧，32才把柱身挺进去半截就触到了宫口，他的子宫极度萎缩，宫口是锁死的，但32并不餍足，他死命地冲撞，紧闭的宫口被他顶到变形，桐谷和人感觉自己整个人都被劈成了两半。性虐不需要调情，32像是捕获了一头母兽，单纯为了交媾而粗暴地抽插，桐谷和人已经没有任何反应了，他仰头用手遮住上半张脸，涎液四流，眼神涣散。32的性器在甬道内成结，伞状结构把狭窄的阴道撑开，滚烫的精液浇注在子宫上，漫长的射精过程后他从桐谷和人的身体里退出来，细缝变成了一个圆形的大洞，红红白白的液体交杂在一起，漫过肿胀的阴唇，顺着桐谷和人的腿根往外流。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人偏头，吐出去一团血肉模糊的东西，32检查自己的肩膀发现被他咬掉了一块肉。桐谷和人恶狠狠地瞪他，32不去管他，只顾着留意窗外的动静。  
　　  
　　“他们回来了，你在这将就一宿吧。”32拎着桐谷和人进入卧房，他扳开书桌下的一块地砖，把桐谷和人扔进了地下室，盖上地砖。大幅度的动作使桐谷和人下体的伤口被扯得更大了，依据入口处透不进一点光的事实判断，这里的隐蔽性很好，漆黑中他什么也看不见，只能感受着自己正不断流失的血液，疼痛与沉寂的作用下他昏睡过去。桐谷和人睡得并不踏实，总在做一些光怪陆离的梦，从央都坟墓一样的地下工厂到普特希士兵们的性爱盛宴，他筋疲力竭地穿梭在兽群里，连跑带爬，终于见到了光亮——  
　　  
　　“还活着吗？”  
　　  
　　32打开了暗室的出口，向他问话。桐谷和人微微睁眼，暗室外有光但不是很亮，他判断不出时间，想说话却觉得自己的喉咙又干又痛，他强打起精神戏谑道：“你是来接我走的天使吗？”  
　　  
　　“你觉得自己配登入天堂？”  
　　  
　　“配啊，怎么不配呢。”桐谷和人笑嘻嘻道：“如果神官都像你这么俊美，那我死后绝对要上天堂。”  
　　  
　　32没有闲心跟桐谷和人开玩笑，他纵身跳下去，手里拿着之前桐谷和人掏出来的那盒烟：“你最好解释一下这是什么。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人诧异地问：“解释什么？你想来一颗？”  
　　  
　　32不再废话，取出其中的一支，从接口处把它撕开——烟草中卷着一张纸条。  
　　  
　　“哇哦。”桐谷和人对此反应到。  
　　  
　　“第33席骑士大人，您准备好了吗？会议要开始了。”屋外催促的声音毕恭毕敬。  
　　  
　　“稍等，我这就来。”32扶着墙壁往上攀，桐谷和人想拽住他却发现自己根本动不了。  
　　  
　　“你至少给我口水喝。”  
　　  
　　“等我晚上回来的，一天一夜渴不死你。”32撇下这句话又重新回到了地上，他扣好地砖，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，让风灌进房间。  
　　  
　　外面一片晴朗，是个难得的好天气。  
　　  
　　32那天还是去晚了，且他刚一到场，人们就察觉到了他的异样，32表明歉意后落座，31小声问他：“你掸香水了？”  
　　  
　　“没有，我房间的香水瓶打了。”32板着面孔，没有丝毫要继续深聊的意思。  
　　  
　　“听着可真让人难过。”31自讨没趣，草草结束了这个话题。  
　　  
　　会上32注意到他对面多了一把空椅子，骑士长01踱步至他面前，递给他一份文件：“这是33席的资料，过几天他就要来了，你作为前辈多教导教导他。”01最后对他耳语道：“他不太对劲，帮我看着。”  
　　  
　　32接过任务，起身向他行礼。  
　　  
　　“好好干。”01亲切地拍了拍他的肩。  
　　  
　　32目送01离开，回到座位上翻看资料，照片里的人确实是那个自称为“桐谷和人”的Alpha。  
　　  
第三十三席帝国骑士   
　　  
辛塞西斯·萨蒂斯瑞  
　　  
编码 0202033  
　　  
人种 普特希人  
　　  
性别 男Alpha  
　　  
年龄 34  
　　  
　　再往后翻是一些以A居多的能力评级，帝国上层的盖章与签字。最后一页个人经历与职务范围上标注的是“没有查看权限”。   
　　  
　　 散会后32依据准备工作的经验躲过哨兵，潜入了档案室。  
　　  
　　他借着残余的日晖从头排查，在确定书柜里没有自己需要的资料后，他站在落锁的卷柜前，突然想起点什么，从衣袋里摸出一根掰好的铁丝——是先前桐谷和人落在地上的。他把铁丝旋进锁孔，调整了几次角度，来回旋转。  
　　  
　　“咔嚓。”锁开了，不出32所料，这里放的是帝国骑士的档案。  
　　  
　　010……0202……0201032  
　　  
　　找到了——第三十二席帝国骑士档案表。32把自己被挤成薄薄一层的档案抽出来，翻到最后。  
　　  
　　个人经历：曾协助0201033逃跑，重点监察对象。  
　　  
　　蓦地，某些他一直都不愿面对的东西如潮水般涌现出来，在退水后，仍有一趟潮汐的痕迹留在浅滩。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么？32席。”  
　　  
　　身后的声音将他拉回现实。  
　　  
　　“贵安，元老长大人。”32站得笔直，他转过身，神情自若地问好。  
　　  
　　他面前的侏儒脸上像糊了一层石灰粉，肉几乎要耷拉下来却依旧有填不平的褶子，鹰钩鼻的弯度直让人疑惑他的鼻子怎么还没掉下来。这个长跟宽相近的男人叫丘德尔金，是唯一一个拥有出席帝国会议权力的的Beta。  
　　  
　　元老长扭着它肥硕的身躯，一步一步向32逼近，窗外残阳猩红。  
　　  
　　“是这样的，元老长大人，骑士长刚刚委托给我调查新人的任务，他给了我33的基本资料，我想要一些更详尽的信息，就申请了查询权限，不过要明天才能获得批准，我有些心急，所以违反了规定。”  
　　  
　　“哦，是这样吗？”  
　　  
　　“属实。”  
　　  
　　“是——这——样——吗？”丘德尔金拖着可怖的古怪腔调，猛睁大眼睛，一把抢过32手里的文件——第三十三席帝国骑士档案表。  
　　  
　　32趁丘德尔金的注意力集中在33的资料上时，把卷柜下自己的那份资料踢得更往里了些。  
　　  
　　不能再继续跟他耗下去了，套话太多会暴露的，怎么办？  
　　  
　　怎么办？  
　　  
　　32扑通一声跪坐在地，露出背后锁好的柜门。他以手撑地，伏着身子，再抬头时脸上泛着异样的潮红，他颤栗着露出与自身形象极不相符的谄媚的笑，央求道：“元老长大人……距我上一次服药，已经过去二十九天了。”  
　　  
　　“哦呀，那还真是可怜呢。”丘德尔金故作不解的样态：“该怎么办才好呢？”  
　　  
　　“您能不能……这次提前发放给我圣药？”  
　　  
　　“圣药？好说好说。”  
　　  
　　32眼睛里亮起希冀的光。  
　　  
　　“只要你冲我下跪再学几声狗叫。”  
　　  
　　32的身形一僵，丘德尔金讶然道：“办不到吗？那就算了吧，你再忍一忍。哦对了，你还记得原30席吧？想想她的下场……”32放低膝盖，双膝着地，跪在地上爬到丘德尔金的脚边。  
　　  
　　上位者和32的对峙在沉默中发酵，时间过得尤为缓慢，近乎静止。  
　　  
　　“汪……汪汪……”32想杀了他。  
　　  
　　以凌辱Alpha为乐趣的丘德尔金捂着肚子狂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈……真是一条乖狗，喏。”  
　　  
　　32用舌头卷起丘德尔金手掌里的棕色药丸，他喉结攒动，道了声谢，而后脱力般倒在地上，面色一点一点恢复。丘德尔金还给他33的档案，把他赶出了档案室。32看着照片里正视着自己的黑发Alpha，心想自己刚才谢谢的其实是桐谷和人——谢谢他作为自己的意淫对象，帮助自己演出成功。  
　　  
　　32吐出藏在嘴里的药丸，盘算着自己什么时候再回到档案室，把卷柜下的档案归复原位。  
　　  
　　他回家后径直进入卧房，想看看这人还活没活着。“哐当”声后，地砖被扳开，地下的境况呈现在32面前——暗室是空的。  
　　  
　　32慢慢地进入暗室，检查完地面上未干的血迹，他取出别在腰间的手枪，上膛，用身体顶住一旁的墙面，墙壁旋转，他步入暗道后真正隐藏着的暗室，举起手枪。  
　　  
　　屋内的人也同样举着枪，且两把枪指的是同一个人。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人拿抢抵在自己的喉眼，他以一个标准的吞枪姿势，瞥了眼正对着自己的黑洞洞的枪口，随后放下自己手里的枪，满不在乎道：“开枪吧。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人的身后是一张办公桌，上面放着台灯、电报机、帝国军事资料和接线时间表。拉开的抽屉里放着一个小药瓶和其他一些文件，用于自杀的枪也是从这里找的。  
　　  
　　他现在仍然没有衣服穿，就光裸着身子坐在32的椅子上，小麦色的皮肤被台灯照成了古铜色。昏黄的光打在他身上，在墙上投下清晰的剪影。从32的角度一眼便能看到他垂在腿间的性器，但32对这具肉体没有产生任何世俗的，关乎性的想法。现在的桐谷和人是一尊雕塑，一件艺术品，而这种无与伦比的美来源于他的哀恸。不，哀恸不足以孕育这份强烈的美感。  
　　  
　　是绝望。  
　　  
　　能让他自杀的绝望。  
　　  
　　32见过许许多多的人，想死或者想活，他一眼便能从那个人的表情中判断出来。他有点想通为什么桐谷和人的举止如此反常了：因为他想死，而死前的行为可以不计后果，你不能用理智去推究它。  
　　  
　　但32要做的不是去开导一个自杀者，他必须时刻铭记自己的身份，计算好每一步，让自己处于更具优势的地位。“33席，能把你任务的具体要求告诉我吗？”  
　　  
　　“告诉你又怎样？你会放过我吗？”  
　　  
　　32不作声，他把枪放到地上，上前一步：“你自己想死，根本用不着我开枪，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“我刚才那是在练口活。”桐谷和人一边开玩笑，一边依次抚摸着32书架上禁书的书脊，他在某处停下，抽出其中一本《社会哲学基本原理》。  
　　  
　　32忽略掉对方的话，走近他：“我猜你不是真的33席。”  
　　  
　　桐谷和人打开书，随便翻了翻。他侧身而坐，头靠在墙上，声音微弱：“你查我。”  
　　  
　　32继续靠近他，Alpha的气息渐渐编织成网，笼罩住桐谷和人——不对。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人手里的书掉在地上，人也跟着从椅子上瘫了下去。32越过那本书，摸了一下他的额头。  
　　  
　　这温度有点糟糕。


End file.
